Just Another Hathaway Day
by JordanJas
Summary: Does everything always have to go wrong for Rose? Days after the attack Dimitri leaves her for Tasha. Now on what was supposed to be a vacation that she has been looking forward too for weeks he shows up again. Who will get involved in her scheming? Abe, Lissa, Christian,Mia, Adrian and Eddie that's who!


**Alright let's get this clear right here right now. To all that have bitched at me, I will be posting the first chapter of other stories yes. These will all be on the next poll. I am still updating TSH as I said I would so screw off. Take these complaints somewhere else or don't read my work please. Thank you and sorry about my rant to all of the innocent readers.**

Chapter 1

Practice had been canceled for the last couple of days since the attack. Lissa and I were talking about how much fun we were going to have once we finally got to our campsite that we had finally talked Kirova into when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned quickly; ready to smash someone from keeping me from my doughnuts when I realized who it was. My body relaxed instantly and my mind was transported back to the cabin for a moment before I was snapped back to reality.

"Rose, may I speak with you for a moment alone?" He asked in his sweet Russian accent.

"You can have me alone for more than a moment" I hinted at him "Liss can you get me some doughnuts before they are all gone please?" I asked my best friend with pleading eyes.

"You and your doughnuts Rose, I swear" She laughed while walking away. I took that as a yes and turned back to Dimitri with a smile on my face.

"Yes Dimitri?" I asked wondering what was going on. When he has that damn Guardian mask on I can never tell what he is thinking. Just like now, damn that really annoys me.

"Rose I'm leaving to be Tasha's Guardian" He said slowly as if to make sure I got it. He should know by now that I wouldn't understand this!

"Why?" I demanded hiding my braking heart behind attitude.

"She made me an offer that I can't refuse" He said simply.

"What about me? Us? I asked quietly, afraid of the answer.

"What about it? You were just a fling. Did you really think that there could be an us? I thought that you were smart Rose" He told me cruelly.

"You! You used me you fucking Russian Bastard! You are your father's son!" I screamed and started to run to my dorm, fighting tears the whole way.

**That was two days ago.** I haven't eaten, or really moved in the last two days. Memories, painful memories continued to flow through my head. I decided that it was finally time to rejoin the world if it were to save my sanity for a little longer. I guess it helped that Lissa was banging on the door again demanding that I come out and tell her what was wrong.

I took the quickest shower of my life and answered the door.

"Rose! If you won't tell me what's wrong at least pack!" She said already a whirlwind of movement.

"Why? What's going on?" I asked confused. I must be really out of the loop since I had blocked the bond the past few days. She started to throw shorts, T-shirts and other necessities into a suitcase. She also packed two of my Skimpier bikini's, and by skimpier I mean that they barely cover anything. Although I still didn't know where we were going I decided that anywhere was better than here so I helped her pack a bit. The memories here were suffocating.

"Our camping trip. Remember Rose? You're the one that helped me plan it all!" she glanced at me during her packing frenzy. "You didn't forget did you?" She turned back to her packing and I thought about lying to her but decided to tell her the truth.

"Ya I forgot. I'm not really sure that I want to go." I told her truthfully. She grabbed the last of my clothes that she wanted and zipped it up. Turning to me she gave me 'the look'. The sad faced puppy eyes that only she can pull off well enough to work. I sighed knowing that she had already won. "Fine I'll go."

"Yay! Thanks Rose!" She shouted gleefully and started to walk to the front gates to where our ride was waiting. I grabbed my suitcase and joined her. There were two cars waiting for us when we arrived. One was for us with a Guardian driving and one for the other Guardians. While I grumbled about not being able to drive we all got settled in the car. I knew that not very many Guardians were coming with us thanks to Lissa 'convincing' Kirova.

In our car was me, Liss, Christian, Mia, Eddie, Adrian and Alberta. Adrian was trying to navigate for Alberta so he sat up front with her. We were all quiet for a while before I unbuckled my belt and leaned up to turn on the radio.

The first song that came on was I Knew You Were Trouble by Taylor Swift. I glared at the radio when I realized how real the lyrics actually were. I waited out the song but When you're Gone by Avril Lavigne came on next. What is this? Heartbreak day?

"I swear that if another song comes on that has something to do with my life I may break the radio" I growled under my breath.

The roar I let out when Because Of You by Kelley Clarkson came on scared the whole car. "Damn it" I growled before turning it off. Everyone was looking at me but I ignored them all.

It was obvious that Adrian and Alberta were content with the silence in the car but the rest of us decided to play some games.

"Hey Mia truth of dare"? If she chose dare I was so ready! I must have had that dangerous look on my face because she quickly chose truth.

"Do you like Eddie? If so, do you have any not so clean fantasies about him?" She looked frantic as I asked my question. Her face quickly became red as the silence continued.

"I have a rule. If you don't answer your question or do your dare you have to everywhere naked for a week" I said causing glares to come at me from everywhere in the van. "That's what you get for playing with me." I shrugged "Mia, answer your question!" I added as an afterthought. I bet she thought that she was getting out of that one.

She huffed angrily and said "Yes I do, and yes sometimes fantasies come into play". Aww so cute! She actually looked embarrassed. Good my job was done. She chose Eddie and he decided that dare was a better bet for him. Since she was sitting next to him she whispered it in his ear. We could all hear her but I don't think the people in the front could.

"I dare you to give Guardian Petrov a lap dance when we get to the site" She whispered.

Eddie and I had done so much worse during our games of truth or dare that this was nothing. He nodded and caught my eye remembering as well. We didn't want to wait that long to continue so we took his word for it and he chose his next victim.

"Christian truth or dare?" He asked that simple yet deadly question.

"Dare" He chose sounding board. I whispered a dare to Eddie so quietly that no one else would be able to hear it and he agreed. I was in to embarrass everyone!

"Christian I dare you to tell me if a rumor a little bird told me is true. Do you and Lissa go at it in the Church Attic?" He asked barely containing his laughter.

Both of their faces went bright red and I must have been smiling like the damn Cheshire cat because he turned on me.

"I'm going to get you back for this Rosie!" he promised me. I bristled at the name he gave me. Then again I called him Sparky, Fire Crotch, and Pyro…. So many nicknames that I alone can use.

"Ya its true" He admitted through gritted teeth.

" ! Miss Dragomir!" Alberta exclaimed. I knew that she wasn't really religious so she just must have been surprised.

"Alberta you should know by now how our games work. We say and do things that we don't want to. You hear things that you don't want to. It's the way of the game." I told her seriously. She glanced back at me through the rear view mirror and just sighed. She has known me since I was 4 and ever since we had learned how to play the game we had been causing trouble.

I remember when Mason and I overflowed the Guardian toilets using baking soda and vinegar because he was dared. I filmed the whole thing. Or when Eddie stripped down naked and ran to Kirova's office to ask her for a condom. Again that was caught on film and posted on the Moroi/Dhampir only YouTube and our Facebook pages. Most of our dares get over 100,000 hits. What can I say people live for our truth or dare games.

We believe that in order to play right you have to embarrass every player and do the extreme dares. I guess that this was Sparky's first time playing with me and my rules. Damn! While I was remembering the good old times Sparky took his turn. I have no idea what he said to Mia except that she looks like she is about to drown Sparky.

"Sparky what did you do?" I groaned. I learned a while ago that while I could kick Mia's ass I didn't want to be on her bad side. Sparky just put himself there.

"I dared her to give Belikov and Alto lap dances" He replied. Know I see why Mia was pissed.

"Sparky you are an idiot!" I sighed shaking my head at him. Then his words really sunk in. "Belikov's gonna be there?"


End file.
